Too Many Cheaters, But Only One Of You
by KuramaKitty
Summary: Kimiko has been cheated on by many boyfriends from Meiou High School. After a not-so-pleasant surprise by her current boyfriend, she becomes friends with Shuichi and meets Hiei. Will he finally be the perfect boyfriend Kimiko's looking for? HieiXOC 1-Sho


Hi! KuramaKitty here! This is my first story here on FanFiction, but not my first story. I have lots others on my Quizilla account. Actually, this one is on my Quizilla account, but I thought I'd share it with you all! Changing this whole thing from 2nd person POV to 3rd person was a freakin' pain in the butt! Better be happy!

One thing before you start to read, in this particularly story, Hiei has already told Yukina he's her brother. Doesn't make much of a matter, but I figured I'd tell you just in case you get confused when Yukina calls Hiei 'onii-chan'.

K-Kitty does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its character, I only own Kimiko, Kai, Koko, and any other OCs, and a whole lot of pepsi!

On to the Story!!!!

* * *

"I'm leaving now, Mom!" Kimiko yells to her mother as she slips on her new shoes. 

"Okay, have fun, Kimiko!" Her mother yells back just before Kimiko walks out the door.

It was very unusual weather for it being late fall. It was warm and a little muggy, but that was probably because of the clouds gathering overhead.

_I hope I get there in time. I wouldn't look very good wet. _Kimiko thinks.

She is on her way to her school dance at Meiou High School. She lives pretty close and it should only take her about fifteen minutes to walk there.

She has a boyfriend and he offered to pick her up, but earlier at school today, she said she wasn't feeling very good and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to go. Luckily, though, she began to feel better to the point where she could go and she decided she wanted to surprise him.

_I'm glad too! I wonder if he'll like my new dress? And my hair?_

Usually, she wasn't the kind to bother about looking perfect, but for this dance, she went all out. The shoes that cost about $50, the dress that cost the rest of her saved up money, the hours on her wavy midnight black hair, now up in a high ponytail with some strands framing her face, and the light blue eye shadow, bringing out her bright blue eyes, mascara, and a little touch of blush for make-up, the manicured nails and pedicured toes. Why? Because he had been her boyfriend for the longest time. Ever since the beginning of summer. Also, he seemed to only have eyes for her. She had a couple of boyfriends before, but every single one cheated on her.

She continues walking and looking at the scenery of the city until Meiou High School came into view. She would have ran the rest of the way, but walking was hard enough in the shoes right now, let alone running, not to mention the very high risk of spraining something.

She walks in the doorway to the school and immediately hears the loud music from the auditorium that isn't very far from the front entrance. She pays her way in and walked into the auditorium. Near the door she came into was a DJ stand, with two huge speakers on either side. There was lights strung from the front of it that flashed different colors and illuminated the entire room. In the back was another door leading out into the hallway and near there was a small table that was filled with different sodas and water to buy for when anybody got thirsty.

Kimiko looks around, searching for any clue that Toshi, her boyfriend, was here already. She stands in the middle of the doorway for a while until someone gently pushes her out of the way so they could get in. Then she walks over to one of the vacant tables near the back door and sits down, keeping an eye out for Toshi.

She continues looking until something catchers her eye.

Shuichi Minamino, the school heartthrob, was _here_ at the dance!

He _never_ comes to the dances, not that she blamed him. She was surprised that girls weren't glomping him right now.

Then she noticed he was talking to a boy she had never seen before. He was slightly taller than him with slicked back, black hair. Right by him was a girl, about a head shorter than him. she had shoulder-length brown hair and behind them was a rather ugly looking boy with bright orange hair in an Elvis style. There was two other girls next to the brown haired girl, one with aqua green hair and one with bright blue hair.

_Aqua green and bright blue? Must be hair dye._ She thought to herself.

Then she noticed the last boy. He was sitting in a chair behind all of them, occasionally glaring at the orange-haired boy. He had gravity-defying, spikey, black hair, with a white starburst in the middle. Since he was sitting down, she couldn't tell how tall he was, but she didn't think he was that much taller than her.

_He's really...cute. Wait! What am I thinking? I mean, Toshi's my boyfriend!_ She thinks, shaking her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

Instead of staring at Shuichi and his friends any longer, she decided to try looking for Toshi again. She couldn't find him anywhere! She knew he was coming, he always came, if only to goof around with his friends.

She notices that a slow song had just come on and couples were going on the dance floor. She glances over at Shuichi's friends and notice that the tall, black haired boy is leading the brown haired girl to the dance floor, and the orange haired boy is leading the aqua green haired girl as well, with the short spikey haired one glaring at him again. Shuichi just sat down at the table next to him while the blue haired girl was asked by one of the boys from the school.

She looks over the crowd of teenagers again, hoping that Toshi was walking over to her, but he wasn't. No one was.

But finally, something caught her glance. A familiar boy she knows as Toshi comes running in the auditorium.

But, she wasn't happy.

She was just the opposite.

She was furious, but more sad than anything.

She wanted to cry.

Sure, Toshi came running into the auditorium. But he was _holding another girl's hand._

_Slow dancing with another girl._

She tilts her head down and hopes it was all just a dream. That he was only being nice to her when she asked him to dance. That he doesn't look at all happy with her.

She glances up at where they were, hoping to Kami-sama that it is all just a dream. A bad nightmare.

It isn't.

Toshi is _kissing her._

At that point, she felt sick to her stomach. She shot up from her chair and ran out the back door, then out a side door of the school outside.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Kurama noticed as Kimiko walked into the auditorium, and as she sat down at a table across the room that he was at. He noticed that she'd glance over at him, then at Hiei. With his keen eyesight, he saw her blush and shake her head when she looked at Hiei. He chuckled slightly.

He had seen Kimiko around the school, and she was really shy. Some of the girls would say she was stuck-up, and snobby, and that she thought she was so much better than us, so she never talked to anyone. But he never listened.

Last year, he hated to watch every tear that fell from her eyes as she got the news that another boyfriend had been seen kissing some other girl, who, just a little while ago, was making her laugh and smile and happy.

He had talked to her sometimes and knew that she was kind and caring. I guess he could say he thought of her as a friend. Not very close, but close enough.

He doubted she felt the same way though. She always had too little self-esteem. Part of the reason why she so so shy.

The cruel thing was, often enough, _they kissed right in front of her._

He hates that. He knew that she was a great girlfriend. He had seen her around with them and overheard some stuff. She was always so understanding. They were sick during a set out date. She would offer to come over there to help them get better. They wanted to dance with another girl one time. She didn't care.

He never thought about asking her out himself. He liked her, but only as a friend. Not to mention, if he ever did, she'd be attacked by the demons after him.

And the _fangirls._

He shudders just thinking about it.

He thought it to be funny. Very often, he is called in to do missions that involve life-threatening fights with demons that were often as strong, if not stronger than him, and it didn't bother him one bit.

But one thought of shudder _fangirls_ and he just wants to scream.

Besides, she already had a boyfriend.

Honestly, he never liked Toshi, but he had actually been faithful to her.

Kurama also noticed the slow song coming on, and Yusuke and Kuwabara took Keiko and Yukina out to the dance floor, while some other boy asked Botan to dance. Hiei glared at Kuwabara as they were walking on, and he knew exactly why. He sits down next to Hiei and watched the other couples slow dancing. For some reason, Hiei also kept glancing over at Kimiko.

"Who's she?" He asks.

"Why? Are you showing an interest in her?" Kurama asks teasingly.

"No! Why would I show an interest in a ningen girl? I'm just curious."

"Her name's Kimiko. I wouldn't get your hopes up, she has a boyfriend." Hiei shoots a glare at Kurama and he chuckles a bit before his eyes glance over the crowd again.

That was when he saw Toshi running into the auditorium, dragging another girl along. They immediately went to the middle of the room and started slow dancing with each other. He recognized her as Kara, from school. She was the meanest one to Kimiko. Then he saw Toshi lean down and kiss her.

Kurama's head jerked to where Kimiko was. She was running out the door and outside.

"I'll be back." Kurama says as he shoots up from his chair and starts running outside also, after her.

Little did he know that a certain spikey haired fire demon had already ran after her.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Kimiko ran outside, where it was drizzling slightly. As she ran down the street, luckily in the direction of her house, the rainfall steadily got heavier until it turned into an all out downpour.

But it couldn't even compare to the downpour streaming down her face before hitting the ground below and disappearing into the already soaking wet sidewalk.

She runs for who knows how long until her shoe suddenly lurches to the side, with her falling down to the ground, and the heel of that shoe breaking.

She doesn't bother getting up. She just lies there, in the middle of the sidewalk, crying her eyes out.

She doesn't care that she is getting soaking wet, that her fifty dollar pair of shoes are broken, that now her dress is probably ruined, that now her ankle feels like it was on fire.

It felt like nothing compared to the emotional pain she is going through right now. The image of them kissing ran through her mind, over and over again.

Kimiko doesn't notice as someone kneels down next to her and leans her up into a sitting position. Then they take off their coat, and help her put it on. They notice her ankle and then pick her up, bridal-style, but don't walk anywhere. It sounded like they were talking with someone, but she isn't listening. She had stopped crying, but that image still stayed in her head and she couldn't get it out. She grips the person's shirt and let a couple more tears slip through before she realizes she feels completely drained.

She lays her head down on the person's chest as she falls asleep in their arms.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

She wakes up in the morning back in her own bed. She can't really remember anything from the night before except Toshi and the girl kissing, running out of the school, and falling on the ground. The memories of the whole night made her stomach feel even worse and a tear to fall from her eye again.

"Meowr!" She looks down toward the sound to see a very small black kitten staring curiously up at her with pale blues eyes.

"Hey Koko sweetie." She says picking the kitten up and cradling Koko in her arms. Koko starts squirming around in her arms so she gently lays her down on the ground where she immediately starts rolling on the ground. Then Koko finds a small catnip ball Kimiko got her and starts batting it around, cutely.

Koko isn't very old, about six months, and Kimiko's had her about three. In that short amount of time, she has become very close to Kimiko and always tries to help when she knows Kimiko's feeling sad, usually by rolling around on the ground playing knowing that it makes Kimiko laugh.

Kimiko swings her legs over to the side of the bed and that's when she notices she's not in her dress anymore. Instead she is in a light blue long sleeve pajama shirt with matching pants.

_Mom must've changed me into some pajamas._ She thinks before attempting to stand up, but she plop back on the bed once a sharp pain shoots through her ankle.

"Ow!! Why does my ankle hurt so much?" Kimiko brings her legs back up on the bed and sits criss-cross, getting a better look at her ankle. It is wrapped up in bandages and had ice around it.

"I must've sprained it when I fell." Once again she tilts her head down when she remembers again why she fell down in the first place. She lifts her head up once she hears her door open slightly.

"Kimi?" She hears from the doorway. From what it sounds like, it was your older brother, Kai. She tilts her head back down.

"Yeah?" When she answered, the door opened the rest of the way. Kai came in and sat down on the bed next to Kimiko.

"How are you doin'?" He asks putting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair up a bit.

"Fine, I guess." She mumbles.

"Don't sound fine. And you didn't look fine last night either. You were asleep, still crying a bit in this boy's arm. Sushi or something like that. He had long, red hair."

"His name is _Shuichi_, not Sushi, Kai." She says smiling slightly.

"Oh, well, they might as well be one and the same. They sure sound the same." Kai says and Kimiko lets out a single laugh.

"And your ankle isn't that bad. You twisted it pretty good but you should be walking on it later today." She nods. There is silence for a couple moments and Koko jumps up on Kimiko's lap and lies down and starts purring. Then Kai broke the silence again.

"Shuichi sorta told us what happened. Wanna talk about it?"

After her Dad left her mom, Kai sort of took on the role of 'Father' to help out. He is always so nice to her, especially when something like this happens. Of course he still really got on her nerves sometimes, but that's every older brother's job.

She tried keeping her tears in, but she couldn't and ended up jumping into Kai's lap crying her eyes out causing Koko to jump onto the floor again. She clutches his shirt while he has his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"I-I really thought- I can't believe- Why does everyone do this to me? Why doesn't anyone like me? What's wrong with me?" She lets out a few loud sobs before burying her head in his chest, muffling the sobs.

"You ask that question every time, and every time I say that there's nothing wrong with you. Those stupid boys are jerks, and you know that the gang and I'll murder him, just like the others. We'll even bring back his head to prove it to you." She lets out a sob/laugh mix before he continues. "I still think that all these cruel dumpings are just telling you that you haven't found the right guy yet. I think you're the perfect girlfriend, because you're so sweet and caring and you never get jealous or angry when he wants to dance with another girl one time, even after all these cheaters. Don't worry. He'll come. Hey, maybe that 'Sushi' guy is. When he came last night, he was holding you bridal-style and he seemed really sad and worried."

"_Shuichi_, onii-chan, and I don't think so. He could choose from any one of the girls from our school, and I don't think it's going to be me." She says, breaking away from Kai and wiping away her tears.

"You never know and I like 'Sushi' better. Now, are you hungry? You slept through breakfast but I think lunch is still warm."

"Yeah." She says, nodding her head once.

"Okay, get on." He says getting up from the bed and kneeling down. She gets on his back and he gives her a piggy-back ride downstairs.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful, except for Kai's friends coming over to try to cheer Kimiko up. They always did and, like Kai said, they always go and find the boy and beat him to a pulp.

The next morning, she is woken up by Kai. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Hey kid. Sorry to wake you up, but someone's at the door for you."

"If it's Toshi, tell him to go away."

"Oh, I would've anyway, whether you told me to or not, but it's not Toshi. It's Shuichi. Happy? I said his name right." She smiles and giggles and says, "Yes. I'll be down in a minute."

"Kay. He's waiting in the living room."

"Kay." Then Kai leaves her room.

She doesn't really mind wearing her pajamas in front of other people, so all she did was brush her hair out really quick. Otherwise it would've looked like it could eat something. All the while she was wondering what Shuichi wanted to see her for. She walks down the stairs afterward and into the living room where she sees Koko on Shuichi's lap and he is petting her.

"Awwwww, she likes you!" Kimiko says giggling.

Once he heard her voice, he turned his head to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kimiko." He says, then tries to move Koko so he can stand up, but she growls and bites him, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Koko.." Kimiko scolds, walking over to them and picking Koko up and cradling her in Kimiko's arms. "Sorry Shuichi, once she's comfy, she doesn't like to move."

"It's okay. I just came over to see if you were okay from the other night."

"I'm fine. Kai told me you were the one who carried me home; thanks for that."

He smiles warmly and says, "No problem. What about your ankle?"

"It doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Well, in that case, my friends and I were going to go hang out at the mall, and they were wondering if you wanted to come along." A pink tint couldn't help but come to her cheeks.

_Shuichi wants to hang out with **me**?_

"U-um, sure." She brings in a deep breath to yell to her mom if she could go, but she is interrupted.

"Of course you can go, dear. Just be home by six." She can't help but giggle. She must've overheard your conversation from the kitchen.

"Okay, let me go get ready Shuichi." When she said that, Koko jumped from her arms toward Shuichi and he reflexively caught Koko. "Wow, I guess she really likes you." Kimiko jokes. He smiles at her while sitting back down on the couch, setting Koko on his lap again to pet her while Kimiko runs upstairs to get ready. She gets dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt, grabs her purse, and walks back downstairs. Shuichi was still on the couch and Koko was still not letting him get up.

"Come on Koko.. Gotta let Shuichi get up.." Kimiko says, picking Koko up gently, trying not to wake her up since she fell asleep. Kimiko carries her to a pillow over on the other couch and lays her down where she curls up in a ball and sleeps, while purring softly. Kimiko smiles at her, pets her once, then turns back to Shuichi.

He smiles warmly at Kimiko before asking, "Well, shall we be going?" and standing off to the side, letting you go first. She smiles then walks past him.

"Bye Mom, I'm leaving!" She yells, putting on her sneakers.

"Okay, and this time listen when I say have fun!"

"Okay, I will!"

"And no making out!"

She rolls her eyes and says, "Bye Kai!" while Shuichi starts blushing. Then they both walk out the door.

After a few minutes of silence, Kimiko says, "Don't worry about Kai, he does that to everyone."

"He's your brother?"

"Mm-hmm. Older. He's really protective over me. His friends too." She says really cheerfully.

"If you don't mind my saying so, you got over Toshi really quick."

"Yeah, I guess I did. I can never really stay sad for very long. Between Kai, my Mom, and Koko, it's pretty hard not to be happy. Besides, I'm sure Toshi regrets it by now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you ever notice, when my last boyfriends cheated on me, a few days later they'd come to school pretty beat up?" He nods and Kimiko giggles. "Kai and his friends."

The rest of the walk to the mall was spent talking about different stuff and she sees the same people from the dance last Friday that were with Shuichi waiting by the front entrance of the mall, including the spiky haired boy.

"Hey Shuichi!" They call, waving their arms, signaling Kimiko and Shuichi over to them.

They both walk over to them and Shuichi says, "Hi guys, this is Kimiko. Kimiko, this is Yusuke, his girlfriend Keiko, Kuwabara and his girlfriend Yukina, Botan, and he's Hiei."

"Nice to meet you." She says.

"Your ankle's okay for walking around? We'll most likely be here all day, knowing these three." Yusuke asks.

"Yeah, it's just fine."

"Good! Come on! We're going to go into every single store!" Botan says grabbing Kimiko's wrist and dragging her inside, followed by Keiko and Yukina.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

After everyone watches the overly hyper grim reaper drag Kimiko inside, everyone starts to laugh, except Hiei, of course.

"Man, I feel sorry for her." Yusuke says.

"Yes, well, she's supposed to be back at six, so we'll have to stop then." Kurama says.

"She's really been cheated on by every boyfriend she's had?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yes, she has. She was never very popular in school and has very low self-esteem, so really anyone who makes her feel happy, she'll trust, and boys take advantage of that."

"She seems really sweet, kind of like Yukina." Kuwabara says.

"Yeah, I feel like finding this guy and kicking his can." Yusuke says.

"Actually she has a very protective older brother that took care of that already." Kurama says, glancing over at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei says turning his back toward them.

"Come on, whaddya say we play some arcade games until the girls get done with their shopping?" Yusuke says.

"Yeah, and I'll win!" Kuwabara says.

"In your dreams!" Yusuke says and they both run in the mall.

"Maybe that's why you like her so much?" Kurama asks, after they're out of earshot. Hiei is a bit shocked by his question.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about baka fox." He snaps back.

"Whatever you say Hiei." He says before walking into the mall himself.

_I don't like that stupid ningen girl._

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Kimiko shopped and talked with Keiko, Yukina, and Botan until about five o' clock, when they met back up with the guys to go eat.

They all went into the pizza parlor and sat down and ordered a couple pizzas to share with everyone.

Kimiko is on a chair with your back facing the entrance and the order went like this, going to Kimiko's right: Kimiko, Shuichi, Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, then Hiei.

They were all eating pizza and talking about random stuff. Kimiko was really glad that they all liked her, and in such a short amount of time, too. But everyone stopped talking once Kimiko hears a familiar voice.

"Hey Kimiko, what are you doing here? I tried calling your house earlier but no one answered."

Kimiko tilts her head down, not really wanting to look at him. She gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach like back at the dance.

She can't see it, but everyone is glaring at Toshi.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He says, putting a hand on her shoulder but she moves her shoulder away.

"I can't help if-"

"What's the matter!?! I can't believe you're asking that! I was there at the dance last Friday! I saw you and Kara!" Kimiko stands up and yells, tears forming in her eyes, and not really caring that she is making a scene.

"Ummm, uhhh, she kissed me!" He says defensively, but Kimiko knows it's a huge lie.

"I know when someone kisses back, I've seen it enough times to know!"

"How could I not?"

She can't believe he actually said that!

"Just go away and leave me alone." Kimiko says pushing Toshi aside and walking past him, tears falling. He turned right around and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" She yells, trying to get out of his grip, but he just grips harder to the point where it hurt. Before he could say or do anything, someone else grabbed his wrist and gripped really hard making him let go of Kimiko.

She looks over to see who it is and it's Hiei. Kimiko is a little shocked, and from the looks on everyone's faces, they are pretty shocked too.

She would've stayed longer but she couldn't stand to be around Toshi any longer so she ran out of the pizza parlor.

"Kimiko!!" The girls yell and run after her but she doesn't stop; instead, she runs faster. She runs out of the mall and down the street again, like Friday.

Finally, she gets tired of running and sits down against the wall. She brings her knees up to her chest. She buries her head in her knees as she starts crying again.

_He could've just admitted it in the first place, at least the others did that. And that 'How could I not?' comment... I can't believe he said that right to my face! I just wonder... how long... I don't think I want to **know**!_

"Hn. There you are." Kimiko looks up to see Hiei standing there.

"Hiei.. I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand being with Toshi for much longer."

"I think everyone figured that out." He says.

"What time is it?"

"About 5:30."

"Okay, I guess I have enough time to go back for a little while. As long as Toshi's not still there."

"No, we chased him off." Kimiko smiles a little, nods, and gets up to follow Hiei back to the mall. It turns out she didn't run as far as she thought, because it only took about five minutes to get back there and everyone was waiting outside again.

Botan runs up to Kimiko and hugs her and says, "Oh Kimiko! That jerk had no right to say that. I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." Kimiko says.

"If it make you feel better, we got a couple punches in." Yusuke says.

"And Hiei gave the first one." Shuichi says, smirking.

Kimiko looks back at Hiei but all he does is turn his head away and say, "Hn." She smiles at him then turns back to Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke, we still got about a half an hour left, wanna go against each other in the arcade?" She asks.

He grins at her and says, "Heck YEAH! Don't think I'm going to go easy on you though, 'cause you're a girl."

"I beat my older brother Kai all the time, I don't think I have to worry about that."

Kimiko and Yusuke walk into the mall and into the arcade, leaving the others behind.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Yusuke and Kimiko walk into the mall, leaving Hiei with the others' teasing.

"I think the shrimp likes her." Kuwabara teases.

"Why would I like a ningen girl?"

"Because she's almost exactly like Yukina." Kurama says.

"She's really nice onii-chan, and Kurama-san is right, she's a lot like me." Yukina says.

"I still don't even remotely like her." Hiei says stubbornly.

"Well, then, why did you run after her last Friday? And why did you threaten Toshi to never touch her again?" Kurama asks.

"Hn." is all he says before he walks away from the group.

"Why won't he admit it? He's got it bad!" Kuwabara says.

"He's just stubborn, Kuwabara. He'll never admit it if he doesn't have to." Kurama replies.

"But he didn't have to tell me he is my brother." Yukina says.

"You're different Yukina. He knew of his feelings for you: brotherly love. But now he's confused about his feelings for Kimiko. He's not her brother, and he's barely even known her for two days. His feelings are growing fast, he'll just never admit it, because I don't think he even knows it himself."

"That's confusing." Kuwabara says.

"Everything's confusing to you Kuwabara." Botan says.

"Maybe we should join Yusuke and Kimiko in the arcade. We've already been everywhere else today." Keiko says.

"I agree, I'm kicking everyone's butt though!" Kuwabara says and Kurama chuckles and they all make their way inside.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

It's been about a month since the day at the mall. Ever since then, Shuichi has been talking to her at school a lot more, and she's been hanging out with his friends a lot.

She's gotten to be very close friends with everyone, and she's getting that way with Hiei. He has been a lot more social though, and she doesn't have to beg for him to come along when they go to the movies or something like that.

After Kimiko told her brother about running into Toshi in the mall, he and his friends found him walking around town a few days later and gave him a really good beating, but not enough for him to go to the hospital or anything.

Also, whenever he sees Kimiko, he tries walking away as fast as possible and she still giggles every time he does that.

"I'm going to the park with my friends now, Mom!" Kimiko yells while putting on her snow boots.

"You sure you're warm enough?"

"Yes, I'm sure." It had snowed hard over the last couple of days, almost the the point of a blizzard. Nobody really minded much; it gave everyone an extra couple days of Christmas Vacation.

Shuichi had called and told Kimiko that everyone was going to the park to play in the snow, and asked if she wanted to come. She said yes and now she way about ready to go, but before she could walk out the door, it opened to reveal Kai.

"Hey Kai." Kimiko says cheerfully.

"Hey Kimi! Where are you going?"

"Shuichi called and said everyone was going to hang out in the park, and he wanted me to come."

"I keep tellin' ya, that he really likes you. Anyway, I was heading that way too, to meet up with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Since I just asked her yesterday." He says giving a cheesy grin. "I was just coming back to get the ring I bought for her. I would've given it to her yesterday, but I forgot."

"Kay, I'll wait." He runs upstairs to his room before running downstairs with a box in his hands.

"Kay, let's go. Bye Mom, we'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

"Bye you two!" They both walk outside and walk fairly quickly to the park where they see the gang there, and one new face.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Kimiko! This is my older sister Shizuru. Shizuru, this is Kimiko and-" Kuwabara says then Shizuru interrupts him.

"Kai, I know."

"You know him? How?" Just then Kai goes up to her and brings out the box and opens it.

"I told you I had a ring." He says, smiling.

"You sure did." She says smiling. Kimiko and Kuwabara just stood there, pretty much in shock.

"Kimiko's brother is your boyfriend?"

"And Kuwabara's sister is your girlfriend?" They both nod and Kimiko and Kuwabara start laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Kai asks, irritated.

"Nothing. I'm sorry onii-chan. It's just sorta funny how things work out." Kimiko says, hugging him.

"Anyway Kai, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Hiei." Kimiko introduces, pointing to each person as she says their name.

"Nice to meet you. Well, Shizuru, shall we be going?"

"You're not going to stay?" Kimiko asks.

"Nah, you guys have fun."

"No making out." she says, mocking him. He gives her an irritated glare then says, "Same goes for you." then holds hands with Shizuru as they walk off.

All of a sudden, something hard and cold hits the back of Kimiko's head. She turns around and everyone points to Yusuke, who has his hands behind his back, and is trying to look innocent.

"Yusuke! No fair hitting a girl when her back is turned!" Kimiko yells.

"All's fair in love and war." He says closing his eyes and smiling. She took that chance to quickly form a snowball and hit him square in the face.

"Hey!"

"All's fair in love and war, Yusuke." Just then, everyone starts making snowballs and throwing them at one another, quickly turning it into an all-out snowball war.

Hiei had climbed a tree, not wanting to be a part of this, but Kimiko quickly changed his mind. She had formed a snowball and snuck up underneath and him and threw it, hitting him in the side of the head and almost knocking him off his tree branch. He turns his head to see who hit him and sees Kimiko smiling innocently at him.

He glares at her, but not coldly, and he stands up on his branch, picks up some snow on an overhead branch that he could reach, and tries to hit Kimiko but she runs off when she saw what he was trying to do.

He climbs down from his branch and chases her, trying to hit her with a snowball, but he never did.

They end up running deeper and deeper into the park, leaving everyone else behind. Finally Hiei hit her with a snowball in the back of her head and she was surprised enough to trip over a tree root and fall to the ground laughing. She rolls over onto her back and sits up to see Hiei with a far-off look on his face.

"Hiei?"

"Shh." He says, and Kimiko obeys, but she was wondering what the matter was.

She stands up, scared all of a sudden, and starts to walk over to him. But then, she feels something grab her ankle. She looks down to see a black circle underneath her and a black hand around your ankle.

She starts screaming.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Hiei stops when he thinks he heard something in the bushes, and he thinks he senses a demonic presence. He looks around and he can tell Kimiko is getting worried when she calls out his name, confused.

Then he hears Kimiko scream and his head shoots over toward her and he sees a shadow in the form of a hand holding her ankle. He starts to run toward her, but someone blocks his way, a tall guy, at least a foot taller than Hiei, with very pale skin, red eyes, and wearing all black.

"Who are you and want do you want with Kimiko?" He asks angrily. He can still hear Kimiko screaming in the background as she slowly sinks into the portal that the hand came out of.

He doesn't answer. Instead he punches Hiei right in the face and he slams into a tree. Then he takes out a wakazashi, a short sword, and drives it right into Hiei's shoulder and pins him to the tree.

"Hiei!" Kimiko yells. Hiei looks back over at Kimiko. She is about waist-deep in the portal and she looks absolutely terrified and worried about him.

He grips his shoulder, trying to keep any more blood from pouring out.

"Kage! Hurry it up!" He says.

"I'm trying Tsuneki." Another voice says. Hiei is pretty sure it to be the name of the person controlling that shadow, Kage.

By now, only Kimiko's head was showing, along with her arms that desperately tried to keep her above surface. Hiei grabs the blade handle, jerks it out of his shoulder, and attacks Tsuneki. Hiei manages to slice his arm as Hiei runs right past him to Kimiko.

Her head was through the portal and only her arm still sticking out, but it was falling fast.

Hiei dives toward her hand and tries to grab it, but it disappears into the portal just seconds before he reaches her and the portal itself disappears as well.

Hiei bangs the ground in frustration before feeling a sharp pain erupt in his lower back.

He turns his head backward enough to see a dagger plunged into his lower back and Tsuneki smirking.

The blood loss takes its toll on him and he passes out.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

As soon as Kimiko knows she's completely sunk into the black circle thing, she finds herself in what looks like a dungeon.

"Where-where am I?" She asks out loud, taking a step back. When she steps, she hears something slide across the ground. She looks down and sees that there are shakles on both of her ankles, and they are chained to the wall behind her.

She frantically looks around for any clue as to where she is, where Hiei is, and if he's all right.

Just then, a door on the opposite side of the room as Kimiko opens, revealing four figures, one of which was the guy from earlier. One of the other guys has black hair, eyes, and black wings, another has blonde hair, yellow eyes, and is dressed in a green vest-like shirt with matching green pants, with a sword at his side, and the last has white hair, golden-yellow cat-like eyes, and is dressed in black.

"So this is the girl that the Spirit Detectives are so close to." The white haired guy says.

Spirit Detectives? I don't know any Spirit Detectives. Kimiko thinks, stepping backward.

"Yes, especially Hiei, the short one." The winged one says.

"Good work Tsuneki, Kage. Don't worry Keiji, you'll get your chance to fight soon." The white haired says.

"Yes Master Nobuharu." The blonde one says.

Just then, Tsuneki walks toward Kimiko. She steps backward as he steps forward until her back hits the wall. He takes her chin and tips it so that she stares into his eyes.

"After we kill your friends, I'll be terribly thirsty. I think your blood will be more than satsfying, especially if it's seasoned with fear. Maybe I could have a little sip right now." He then bears his fangs and lowers his head toward Kimiko's neck and she lets out a small squeak as she closes her eyes.

"Tsuneki! You can drink her blood while we make her friends watch as they're dying." Nobuharu says. Kimiko opens her eyes again and Tsuneki smirks.

"I suppose I can wait until then." He says. Then he walks away and they all walk out of the room.

Kimiko collapses to the ground after they leave since her legs suddenly feel like jello. Then she hugs herself as she start crying from fear. She leans back against the wall and hug her knees to her chest as she buries her face in her knees.

She stays like that for who knows how long, but she figures more than likely a couple of hours.

Then the door opens, but she doesn't look up -- she's too afraid to. She hugs her knees tighter, waiting for whomever to drag her off to drink her blood or whatever.

"Kimiko!" She hears and she lifts her head just in time for Hiei to lunge toward her and bring her into a hug. Once it finally registers through her mind who it is, she hugs him back.

"Hiei! I was so scared! They-they weren't human! O-one h-had wings, and an-nother s-said he w-was going to d-drink my blood!" She cries out to him, crying harder into his chest.

"Shhh. Calm down, you're safe. I swear they aren't going to bother you anymore. I swear." They both just stay there in that position until Kimiko finally calms down enough and remembers something.

"Hiei?" She says, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I think they referred to you guys as 'Spirit Detectives.' What did they mean?"

He looks at her as if he didn't know how to answer.

"Hiei, I think you should tell her. She would've had to find out anyway." Shuichi says. It was only then that she realized they were there.

Hiei sighs heavily and says, "You're right Kurama."

"Kurama?"

"I'll tell you about that, and about Spirit Detectives later. I wanna get you out of here first." Hiei says.

Kimiko nods and stands up, to the best of her ability. She is still shaking and her legs still feel like jello.

The chains slide on the ground, and Hiei hears them.

"Kurama, didn't you find a key earlier?"

"Yeah." Shuichi says and takes out a single key. "Here." He throws it to Hiei. Hiei catches it and kneels down next to her and manages to take the shakles off her ankles.

Then he turns around and says, "Get on." Kimiko nods and gets on his back and he gives her a piggy back ride out of that terrifying place.

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Hiei, with a great level of hesitance, had told Kimiko about all three worlds, about him being a demon, about being a Spirit Detective, and just about everything else.

She had a little bit of difficulty believing him, but she already knew that demons existed, because of the recent event, and they were her friend and she didn't want to lose them. They were still really nice, even if three of them are demons, one is a half-demon, one is the grim reaper, one has Spirit Energy, and the last just knew about everything.

Now it was Christmas evening and Kimiko convinced her mom to let her have a Christmas Party with all of her friends.

There is music playing; everyone exchanged gifts; Kai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were playing video games; the girls are talking about different stuff; and Hiei is sitting on the windowsill, petting Koko who is on his lap.

Kimiko is in the kitchen helping her mom with some more food, since Yusuke and Kuwabara pretty much ate all of it.

She carries it out and sets it on the table. Then she sees Yusuke whispering to Kai about something.

For some reason, Kimiko gets a bad feeling.

She was about to walk back into the kitchen when Kai stopped her and pushed her away from the kitchen door. She sees Yusuke is pushing Hiei away from the windowsill and toward Kimiko.

When they both stop pushing them, Kai and Yusuke point up and they both look up to see a mistletoe and Kimiko and Hiei both blush bright red.

They both start laughing at Kimiko and Hiei, along with Kuwabara and Kurama was chuckling a little.

Kimiko opens her mouth to try to say something, but nothing comes out.

Just then, Kimiko feels someone's lips gently meet hers.

Hiei's lips.

He broke away and blushes harder. She smiles and kisses him then he smiles back.

"Awwwww. Two shrimps in love." Kuwabara says.

"Shut it little bro! I think it's sweet." Shizuru says.

"As long as you don't cheat on her." Kai says.

"Never." He says, making Kimiko smile.

The party lasts for a long time, and everyone leaves except for Hiei.

"Come with me." He says, holding Kimiko's hand.

"Lemme ask my mom."

"I already did." He says gripping her hand tighter.

"All right." Kimiko says, letting Hiei lead her outside.

They both walk down the street until they come across the park.

Hiei looks around to make sure that no one's watching, then picks Kimiko up bridal-style and speeds off into the park.

She grips onto his coat tightly, to make sure she doesn't fall off or anything. She feels herself being lifted into the air, and she assumes that Hiei's jumping into a tree. Finally he stops.

"Open your eyes." He whispers into her ear and she does so. Her eyes light up at what she sees.

An untouched clearing that she's never seen before with a great big lake in the middle that's frozen over. The light from the full moon illuminates the ice and snow, making it all glitter.

"Hiei, it's beautiful!" He pushes off some snow on the branch and sits down, leaning against the tree. He sits criss-cross and sets Kimiko on his lap and puts his arms around her waist.

They sit there, staring off at the beautiful lake in front of them until Kimiko remembers something.

"Hey Hiei?"

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"That night, after the dance, when I ran? Was it you who found me first? I know Shuichi carried me home, but when you carried me here, it felt.. familiar, and I remembered that night."

"I'm surprised you still remember. But yes, it was. When I first saw you, I knew I liked you, but it took me a while for me to actually admit it."

Then Hiei digs around in his pockets and holds a long, black, velvet box in front of her.

"Merry Christmas." He says. She grabs the box from his hands and opens it to reveal a beautiful necklace that has a silver dragon curled up around a diamond.

"Hiei, I love it!" Kimiko says breathlessly as her eyes light up once again. She turns around and puts her arms around his neck. "I wish I could've gotten you something, but I didn't know what you would like." She says while Hiei takes the necklace and puts it around her neck for her.

"I can think of something." He says, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up and their eyes meet.

Then their lips.

She had kissed her other boyfriends before, but Hiei's was like no other.

It assured her that he wouldn't hurt her, like all the others.

He breaks away and looks into her eyes again.

"I love you." He says. Kimiko looks at him shocked, but then it gives way into happiness.

Not one of her other boyfriends had told her that.

"I love you too." She says, letting a single tear fall down her face and they both kiss once more, before she lies her head on his chest, and enjoys the view and the silence between them.

Together.

* * *

Hey! I hope you like it! This is an earlier story, and I do have better ones, so don't shoot me if it isn't very good. There will be a sequel to this one-shot, so look out for that, but don't expect it to be soon. Sorry! I'll put one more Kurama one-shot up here, and maybe another Hiei one today, but I'm not so sure about the Hiei one. 

Also, I realize Hiei is really out-of-character, especially at the end, but like I said, it is an earlier story, and even them I haven't figured out exactly how Hiei would act around the girl he loves. So, I, unfortunately, seem to make him a bit too emotional. I am trying my best to please don't chew me out about how Hiei's acting.

Well, KuramaKitty out! Cya!


End file.
